Agonie
by CryForTheMoon
Summary: OS.  George pleure la mort de Fred. En se regardant dans le miroir, il revoit son frère. En se regardant, il voit une époque de complicité et de rires anéantie. En se regardant, il voit la mort. En se regardant, il voit une vie détruite…


Un silence de mort règne dans une petite pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Devant la fenêtre se tient un jeune homme, immobile comme une statue. Il regarde l'horizon embrumé et les nuages noirs défiler dans le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Des perles cristallines coulent en formant de grands canaux sur ses joues pâles, et s'écrasent silencieusement sur le plancher de la pièce. Dans cette pièce sombre se mêlent pensées, désespoir, larmes, et souvenirs. Sans oublier la douleur, le chagrin et … Le deuil.

Oui. George Weasley pleure la mort de son bien aimé jumeau. George pleure la perte de son Fred. Des questions tourbillonnent comme une tornade déchaînée et s'accumulent dans son esprit : Comment Forge peut-il exister sans son Gred ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le destin supprime son double, sa moitié en le laissant seul au monde ? Pourquoi continuer d'exister et à se battre alors qu'il veut tout simplement rejoindre une personne chère à ses yeux ? Pourquoi la Mort s'empare t-elle toujours des personnes qui ne méritent aucunement de mourir, surtout à un si jeune âge ? George pleure les injustices provoquées par la guerre. George pleure la perte d'un être cher.

A présent, il se lève, tout en gardant la tête abaissée. Il marche, en traînant des pieds, dans la petite pièce puis, tout à coup, il s'arrête net. Devant lui, un miroir de forme arrondie est accroché sur le mur sénescent. Hésitant, il s'approche de ce miroir, se positionne devant et se met à contempler son reflet dans cette surface réfléchissante, glacée, rayée et dont les coins sont brisés.

En se regardant, il voit son frère.

En se regardant, il voit une époque de complicité et de rires anéantie.

En se regardant, il voit la mort.

En se regardant, il voit une vie détruite…

D'autres larmes coulent lentement du coin de ses yeux, rougis par le chagrin. Les perles d'eau glissent le long de son visage et tombent frugalement sur le col de sa chemise. Le jeune homme reste statique devant son reflet. Il ferme les yeux, entend quelques sons qui le plongent dans de lointains souvenirs …

_Quelques années auparavant, à la gare de King's Cross, les jumeaux, Ginny, Percy et Molly Weasley sont sur la voie 9 3/4. C'est la troisième année des jumeaux à Poudlard._

_- Fred à toi maintenant ! _

_- Fred, c'est pas moi ! Moi je suis George. Franchement, crois-tu que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis George, enfin ?_

_- Désolée, mon chéri._

_- Je plaisantais ! Fred, c'est moi !_

George essaie de fixer le miroir malgré les larmes qui embuent ses yeux. Pris de spasmes incontrôlables, il s'appuie sur le mur afin de ne pas tomber. Le jeune homme lutte tant bien que mal contre les vagues de colère et de chagrin qui déferlent dans son cœur. Il a l'impression de se noyer dans ses sentiments : une longue noyade dont il ne voit pas la fin.

_Fred et George défient Dolores Ombrage pour la dernière fois, avant de quitter Poudlard : _

_- George, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps !_

_- Oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait..._

_- Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Sans aucun doute, Fred !_

George glisse. Son corps tombe sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd. Il ne tente même pas de se relever, il souffre tellement. Alors, il continue de verser des larmes et les laisse se répandre sur le plancher dur et froid. Son corps tout entier s'engourdit, son sang se glace. De colère, il se met à frapper le plancher avec ses poings. Des échardes se logent dans sa main, le blessent jusqu'au sang. Le liquide rouge et brillant du jeune homme s'écoule, rejoint les larmes et se mélange avec.

_Fred et George montent la garde sur les remparts de Poudlard. _

_- Ca va Freddy ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Moi aussi. _

_George donne un petit coup de coude à son frère. Ils se sourient._

George crie son désespoir tout en continuant de frapper le sol avec ses poings. Le sol s'assombrit à cause des larmes et du sang qui dégoulinent en permanence. George se sent perdu. Il se remémore un souvenir épouvantable, un souvenir qu'il aurait voulu chasser de sa mémoire à jamais. Le jeune homme se revoit entrer dans la Grande Salle...

_Dans la grande pièce, tout est noir, tout est froid. Les gens larmoient, crient, d'autres aident l'infirmière à soigner les blessés, certains restent statufiés devant les corps qui recouvrent le sol tandis que d'autres tentent en vain de réconforter ceux qui ont perdu un être cher... George aperçoit sa famille, regroupée à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Soulagé, il se précipite vers eux mais la seule chose qu'il perçoit sur leur visage est le chagrin. Ses parents pleurent, Percy pleure, Ginny et Ronald pleurent. George ne comprend pas._

_-Où est Fred ?_

_Sa mère s'écarte très lentement du passage et George découvre, avec horreur, son frère jumeau étendu sur un brancard. Il refuse d'y croire. C'est impossible ! __Le jeune rouquin s'agenouille devant Fred et le secoue. A tout les coups, il devait faire une blague ! Une blague de très mauvais goût certes, mais une blague ! George touche la main de Fred et frissonne. La main de son frère est gelée, comme la glace. Le cœur du jeune homme manque un battement. Il avance alors sa main dans le cou de son jumeau et presse sa carotide avec deux de ses doigts. Il sait qu'il va sentir les battements du cœur de son frère... Il le sait. Mais rien. Pas la moindre pulsation… Rien !__George pousse alors un cri. Un cri de désespoir. Un cri d'agonie. Il s'est trompé. Son frère a bel et bien quitté ce monde. Maintenant, il pleure. Il retire doucement sa main du cou de son frère puis se laisse tomber sur son torse._

George ouvre les yeux. Les perles cristallines humidifient l'intégralité de son visage, le sang difflue de ses mains. Les larmes et sang se rencontrent. Le chagrin et la douleur se mêlent et ne forment plus qu'une flaque de désespoir.

George souffre. Il ne désire qu'une seule et unique chose : retrouver son frère, son jumeau, sa moitié. Il sait que la seule alternative pour le rejoindre est de mourir à son tour. A présent, il rampe sur le plancher, et s'adosse contre le mur. Il se hisse et se relève avec lenteur.

Le jeune homme avance, en vacillant, jusqu'au miroir abîmé. Son poing s'abat lourdement sur le miroir, brisant le verre réfléchissant. Des milliers d'éclats chutent sur le sol et George tombe à genoux sur les débris. Son coeur est aussi brisé que le verre qui constituait le miroir. George veut mourir… Il saisit alors un débris de verre entre son pouce et son index. Avec hésitation, il tend son bras gauche. D'un geste vif, il entaille la chair et les veines, le sang gicle sur sa chemise et sur les débris. Il crie.

Il n'a pas été capable de protéger son frère.

D'un autre geste, tremblant cette fois-ci, il se recoupe exactement au même endroit.

Son frère l'a abandonné.

Les larmes du jeune homme coulent en même temps que le sang de ses blessures.

Maintenant, c'est à lui d'abandonner le combat…

Il se coupe, encore et encore.

Le liquide rouge et scintillant quitte le corps du rouquin pour se répandre autour de lui. Epuisé, George s'écroule dans son propre sang. Les fourmillements se multiplient dans son bras mutilé, son sang se glace. La douleur est si forte qu'il se crispe et se recroqueville. La peur s'empare de lui, il tremble. Le sang s'écoule de son bras, en abondance. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur le rythme des battements de son coeur. Les pulsations ralentissent petit à petit… Une sensation de froid s'installe en lui. Ses oreilles bourdonnent et la dernière chose qu'il entend, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, est un rire…

* * *

><p>J'espère que mon petit OS vous a plu et ne vous a pas trop fait déprimer surtout (si c'est le cas, sachez que j'en suis vraiment désolée.) ! ^^<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (qu'il soit positif ou négatif), surtout ! =D Ca fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! ^^

Bizz,

Cry'


End file.
